


Home

by langst5ever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, rated explicit for gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langst5ever/pseuds/langst5ever
Summary: After defeating Zarkon, team Voltron face another danger for the universe : Lotor and his Galran army. They will do their possible to stop the Galran prince from following his father's footsteps. But this time, Voltron will face a greater danger.Lotor has a precise planet to conquer.He's after Earth.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Angsty fic ahead!  
>  PLEASE READ CAREFULLY AND READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE EACH CHAPTER.

Not the first chapter! I just created this to keep this idea for the future! Hope you'll come back once it's fully written!

In the meanwhile, I'm working on another story, you can go check it out if you want!

Thank you :)


End file.
